1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is in vehicle lighting.
2. Related Art
Vehicle signal lighting needs have traditionally been met by using a plurality of lamps to execute a plurality of functions, including for example, running taillights, brake lights, rear reflectors, side reflectors, rear turn indicators, side turn indicators and reverse lamps. Using this plurality of lights necessarily entails repeated costs for each light source and optical component that executes one of the traditional functions of signal lighting. Moreover, the need for multiple lamp assemblies, housings and lenses creates corresponding constraints of costs and space on vehicle body design.